


Never again

by TheVikingTrubie



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVikingTrubie/pseuds/TheVikingTrubie
Summary: One-shot. Sookie makes her choice. My own spin on the last episode of season 4. Enjoy!





	Never again

**I don't own TB or SVM. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Never Again**

Sookie sits between Eric and Bill, looking back and forth. She couldn't stand this. She loved them both. Sookie had to admit she loved them in different ways. She unrolls her sleeves getting off the couch.

"I can't stand this anymore." she says as she walks away. "It's like being ripped in half." Both Bill and Eric look at her with concern. "No matter what I do, somebody I love gets hurt." Bill and Eric share a look; Bill rises from the couch.

"Sookie, all I want is for you to be happy. If being with Eric is what you want, then you have my blessing." It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Bill had to accept the fact that Sookie is her own woman who will maker her own choices. Even if he was totally against the idea of her being with Eric. As soon as Eric heard that he smiled and slowly rose off the couch going to Sookie. As he stood in front of Sookie, he caresses her cheek, his forehead almost touching hers.

"See? It's okay, Sookie, Bill's fine with it. He had his chance...he blew his chance...h-he lied to you..."

"To protect me," she finishes for him. "And I lied to him to protect you and you've lied to both of us so many times, I can't count...what a mess." She says, walking around Eric to approach Bill. She grabs his hands, giving him a small smile.

"I forgive you." Bill smiles in return, feeling hope within him again. "I know you've loved every bit as much as I loved you. And we've both hurt each other just as deeply. I hope you can forgive me." She pleaded. Eric stiffened in fear. He couldn't believe after everything Bill has done, she'd still choose him. He feels like an idiot. He turned away, too heart broken to watch as she gives herself back to Bill.

Bill raised his hand to her cheek. "Sookie," he whispered. "Like I have a choice. You're the love of my life." he says.

"I know. And that just makes this harder." Eric looks back up again, surprise and hope rising in him again. "I'm sorry, Bill...but I can't be with you again. You may have lied to protect me, but you've also lied to protect yourself. If it weren't for Eric, you probably would have never told me about the queen." Bill's eyes widened in shock.

"B-But..."

"Tell the truth, Bill..." she said in a stern voice. "Would have told me about the queen if it hadn't been for Eric?" She asked, looking straight at Bill, waiting for an answer. Bill looked down, remaining silent. Sookie shook her head at him, his silence confirming what she had figured for a while now.

"See, Bill? That right there is why I can't be with you anymore. I can't be with a man who believes lying and keeping secrets is the only way to protect me, when truly, its not. It may not work in his favor, but Eric tells me everything I need to know, even if I may not like it." She paused, swallowing. "Forgiven, but forgotten, Bill. Never again." she whispered to him. She loves Bill and always will love him...but she's not in love with him anymore. That part of their relationship is over with. The most she can give him is friendship. She dropped Bill's hands giving him one last sad look and turned over to Eric.

She grabbed his hands, giving him a smile with tears in her eyes. He raised his hand to her face, using his thumb to wipe her tears away. He hated her tears. Sookie could see so much love in his eyes, she couldn't help but let go of some more tears, swallowing a sob. She knows without a doubt that she's in love with Eric. She'd been in love with him long before she had known the truth about Bill. She just wasn't ready to accept it. Experiencing Eric without his baggage and the politics of being a vampire, had made her see Eric in a different way.

She got to see a side of him that no one has seen before. She could argue and say that they are two different people...but its not. Amnesiac Eric and vampire Eric are one in the same person. But Eric had spent the better part of a thousand years hiding him; building a wall around his heart, until Sookie came along and opened that part of him back up. It was a long, tough road, but eventually she had gotten what she wanted deep down. She took a deep breath, ready to take that leap of faith.

"I'm gonna be honest...It wasn't just goofy, innocent Eric I fell for. As vicious and untrustworthy you can be, there's a goodness in you that breaks my heart. There was always a part of me that wanted you. I spent too much time, fighting against what I felt for you...and that stops now. I may not have accepted it or realized it before, but I'm in love with you Eric Northman. And I am not afraid of my feelings for you anymore." she said as she grabbed his face with both hands. He touched her forehead with his, shutting his eyes and smelling her sweet scent. Sookie slid her arms around his neck holding on tight.

"Sookie..." he whispered. "Does this mean, what I think it means?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. He could see her love for him shine in her eyes. He could feel his heart swelling in his chest. If he were human, his heart would be thumping hard against his chest.

"Yes, Eric. I choose you." Sookie whispered against his lips. Eric pecked her lips softly. "I'm yours, Eric. Never again...I will never fight against what I feel for you." Eric let out a soft sob, smiling against her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her a few feet off the ground. He laughed out loud, starting to spin her around in Bill's Foyer. At some point, Bill left them alone downstairs to go sulk in his office.

"Eric?" Sookie asked. Eric looked at Sookie smiling boyishly.

"Yes, Sookie?" he replies still holding her in the air.

"Let's go home." She says, smiling wide. Eric nodded his head at her, lowering her back to the floor. He picked up Sookie bridal style and sped across the cemetery to Sookie's house. He carried her over the threshold inside their home.

_**Our home.** _

Eric liked the thought of that.

He rushed up the stairs going into Sookie's room. He threw her on the bed, hearing her bounce, then shriek in excitement. Sookie giggled. He gave her a grin vamping over to the bed hovering over Sookie. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, his nose rubbing on her face. He took a long whiff of her delicious scent, then moaned loudly. Sookie quickly took off her jacket throwing it to the floor.

"You smell so good. Can I taste you Sookie?" he purred with a glint in his eyes. Sookie blushed, she felt an urge to look away from his gaze, but couldn't; she was too enthralled by his piercing eyes. She sighs softly, nodding her head. He leans down kissing her; his tongue massaging hers. Sookie moaned deeply. His hand caressed her neck, sliding down slowly to her breast where he tugged and twisted at her nipple through her shirt. She groans in his mouth as he breaks the kiss nipping at her bottom lip.

He trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw then down her neck to her breast. He lifted her shirt, and ripped her bra off, throwing it across the room. He wrapped his lip around the bud and suckled; rolling the nipple around with his tongue between his teeth. Sookie hissed her back arching off the bed. He moaned against her breast, his right hand playing with the other. He loved how her tits fit perfectly in his hands. He loved how good her skin tasted. He groaned. He finally released her breasts descending down her body, trailing open mouth kisses on her stomach; nipping along the way and licked inside her belly button. As Eric unbuttoned and pulled off her jeans and panties, Sookie took off her shirt throwing that to the floor along with her other clothing.

He kneaded her lips, a finger rubbing around her vaginal opening. He moaned when he felt how wet she was. He slipped a finger inside, making Sookie moan bucking her hips off the bed. He finally moved his lips from her belly moving further down onto her mound. He took a deep whiff of her pussy, the smell nearly making him come in his pants. He took her thighs in his hands and spread them wide. He moved back admiring the view, his erection painful.

Sookie blushed noticing the big bulge in Eric's robe...but dammit, she licked her lips in anticipation. Eric untied the sash dropping the robe from his shoulders smirking at her, taking his hand and rubbing his chest trailing down to his crotch. He grabbed his erection using his thumb to rub the tip, throwing his head back and moaning. Sookie gasped at the image.

_Oh my god._

She was aching, wet and anxious for him to touch her. She started tapping against her pussy, rubbing it in small circles. Eric dropped fang at the sight of Sookie touching herself.

_Gods, what a glorious sight!_

He couldn't take it anymore, he sped over to the bed and dropped on top of Sookie; without hurting or crushing her. He took her hand, and kissed it looking into her eyes.

"Never again will you deny me, Sookie...YOU. ARE. MINE." He growled, crushing his lips against hers. They pulled away from each other. Sookie placed her hands on his cheeks, looking into his icy blue eyes.

"Never again..." she whispered.

**So how was that? Like it? Love it? No? I hope you enjoyed yourself!**


End file.
